


What's Real?

by WarpedMinded



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Challenge Response, Community: femslash_land, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spaceships, Flashbacks, and Time Travel. Was it all a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Real?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What’s Real?  
>  **Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker  
>  **Pairing:** Cara/Kahlan  
>  **Genre:** Sci-fi  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 417  
>  **Summary:** Spaceships, Flashbacks, and Time Travel. Was it all a dream?  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Legend of the Seeker. I do not make any profit from writing this.  
>  **Author Notes:** I got Prompt _‘Fake’_ with Genre _‘Sci-fi’_ for[](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_land](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/) #7 Challenge _‘Writing Roulette’_

As Cara Mason gripped the container and pulled, it snapped open; making the blonde fall back and slam into her new crew member.

Pale hands grabbed Cara and kept her steady. “Alright Captain?” The voice was like smooth milk, and when Cara turned around she swallowed when she realized the face was as perfect as the voice. “I’m Kahlan Amnell. The newest recruit you called for about a week ago.”

Cara raised a brow, “Little late, don’t you think?”

Kahlan’s head bowed and she gave a grimace, “Yes Captain. They couldn’t find me a shuttle to ride over here. I was able to hitch a ride with another ship. Got here in time before you left for the next planet.”

“Yes… I suppose you did.”

Something flashed behind Cara’s eyes and she blinked, looking around confused. “What was that?” Kahlan has the same look on her face.

“Something isn’t right here. I-I just had a flashback. But that can’t be possible...”

Cara nodded, “I saw it too.” She looked around the cargo hold of her ship with untrusting eyes. “What happened to you before last week? Do you remember?”

Kahlan sat down on a crate, her body going rigid with fear, “No. Oh my god… ”

The thought of this all being fake was just not something Cara could comprehend. It was too ghastly to think about.

Another vision flashed behind their eyes. “I think it’s breaking down. Must be why we can see where we really belong.”

Kahlan moved and sat next to Cara. She reached over and grabbed the blonde’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “It will be okay. I just knew that this wasn’t where we were meant to be.”

The flashbacks got stronger, brighter, and tougher to come back from. Eventually all went white.

:::

Cara and Kahlan were shaken awake by Richard, who was staring at them with an odd look on his face.

“What?” Cara snarled. Having no memory of what had happened in space.

Richard gave a shrug, “Just thought you two might like some breakfast before we leave.” He stood up and walked over to Zed who was probably making gruel.

There was a light squeeze to Cara’s hand and she looked down. She swallowed when she realized that her and Kahlan were holding hands. When she glanced up, Kahlan was staring at Cara with a small smile. “I guess that means something, if we wake up holding hands.” She teased.

Cara rolled her eyes, but squeezed Kahlan’s hand back.  
  
 **The End**


End file.
